


i wish you could see me the way i see you

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, mentions of a murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah sighed to herself when she sensed someone else moving into the apartment. She moved from the room that used to be her bedroom to go into the living room to see who the new person was. She was awestruck when she saw a beautiful young woman, with short blonde hair and green eyes, standing in her apartment. She was with two other people, carrying boxes into her new apartment. Dinah really liked her fashion sense, but wondered why she wore all black. She looked good in it though
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	i wish you could see me the way i see you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this fanfic awhile ago based on a random prompt I got from this website that gives you random prompts. It is a bit different and I’ve never written anything like this, but I really liked how it turned out! It’s a bit painful, but soft at the same time. I hope y’all like it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Dinah hated being a ghost. She didn’t understand why your spirit still stayed on Earth even after you die. They say that the dead rest in peace, but Dinah felt like this was the complete opposite. Especially since she died in her apartment and your body’s spirit is stuck to this one place, so it wasn't like she could go anywhere. So Dinah had to watch people constantly move in and out of her apartment, see things she didn’t want to see, and hear things she didn’t care to hear.

That’s why Dinah sighed to herself when she sensed someone else moving into the apartment. She moved from the room that used to be her bedroom to go into the living room to see who the new person was. She was awestruck when she saw a beautiful young woman, with short blonde hair and green eyes, standing in her apartment. She was with two other people, carrying boxes into her new apartment. Dinah really liked her fashion sense, but wondered why she wore all black. She looked good in it though.

Dinah always felt bad watching the new people move in, but she wasn’t quite sure what else she could do. She stood there as the people began to communicate.

“This is such a nice apartment, Laurel. You got one hell of a deal.” The other blonde one commented, putting boxes down on the floor. She was shorter than the girl she just called Laurel. She had long blonde hair, freckles, and a dimpled chin. ‘She was adorable’ Dinah thought to herself. ‘Nothing like Laurel though.’ Dinah added to that thought.

“Yeah I know. It has one hell of a view and you can’t beat the deal they offered.” Laurel replied back to the other woman, setting down boxes. “Where’s dad, Sara?”

‘Oh, it was a family.’ Dinah thought. She saw Sara looking outside the door to yell at, who Dinah presumed, was her father.

“He’s coming. He’s just old.” Sara laughed out. Laurel smacked Sara for the comment and shook her head at her sister.

“I heard that!” Their father snarked as he entered the apartment. He did look a little older, but not too much older. He set the boxes he had down next to the boxes the girls already set down. “You sure you’ll be okay, Laurel? The guy did say he believed this place was haunted.”

Dinah sucked in a breath at that. She was shocked that it took the apartment manager this long to finally reveal to people that there was a ghost in this apartment. She wonders if he mentioned what happened here. 

Laurel smirked at what her father said and shrugged her shoulders. “Is the fearsome Quentin Lance afraid of ghosts?”

Quentin Lance. He was the captain of SCFD. Dinah used to be a part of the SCFD, before she died that is. She didn’t know if Quentin knew her, but she knew him. He was one of the best firefighters in the field. It wasn’t a shocker that he was in the position he was in.

“What? No! I just don’t want this ghost bothering you.” Quentin defended himself. 

“Daddy I appreciate the concern, but I don’t believe in ghosts and you already know this.” 

Oh thank god. She didn’t believe in ghosts. Dinah could just stay here in peace without making another person run out in fear, she would just have to learn how to control her noise.

“Sweetheart, a person died in here.”

“Yeah and that person is probably somewhere that isn’t here Dad. Ghosts aren’t real.”

Quentin and Sara let out a sigh at Laurel’s comment. They both clearly believed in ghosts and Laurel was a skeptic. 

“Anyways sis, dad and I should get going.” Sara said, easing the tension in the room. Sara walked over to Laurel to give her a hug. “Call us if you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you both for helping me.” Laurel replied, hugging her sister back tighter. She released her sister and pulled her father in for a hug. “I love you both.”

“We love you too, sweetheart.” Quentin replied. He released Laurel and the other two went to the door to leave. Sara gave a small wave, before shutting the door. 

Laurel let out a huff and fell face first on her couch. This was going to be interesting.

____________________________________________________________________

Laurel had been living here for about six months, not having any problems with Dinah and not noticing Dinah was there. That was the way Dinah wanted it and she was glad that Laurel was sticking around. This was the longest someone ever stayed in the apartment and Dinah was just glad someone finally felt comfortable in the apartment.

Dinah had learned a lot about Laurel within this past month. She quickly discovered that Laurel was the district attorney. She figured that out within the first day because of Laurel coming back, complaining to herself how stupid her job was. 

She also learned that Laurel’s favorite food was pizza, specifically pineapple pizza with pepperoni. She knew that Laurel loved to read, as she spent most of her time in the apartment reading. She reads every night before going to bed, wearing her reading glasses. The glasses looked incredibly adorable on Laurel. 

She learned that Laurel had a big heart. She was always doing something nice for people, donating to charity, and showing great concern for others. Laurel also loved her family with all her heart. Her father and sister regularly came by to visit and they were both proud of the person Laurel was.

She learned that Laurel had many friends. Her best friend was this woman named Felicity, who regularly came over and drank wine with Laurel, catching up on their lives. She was happy to see that Laurel had people who loved her in her life and that she wasn’t alone, unlike Dinah who was very much alone in her time on Earth.

She also learned that Laurel regularly had nightmares and had to watch cartoons to get herself to calm down to be able to return to sleep.

She also discovered that Laurel liked to have sex, a lot. She was always inviting different people back to the apartment, spending time with them, and then having sex with them. This part made things more awkward as a ghost. Dinah didn’t let herself watch for awhile, until one time Laurel decided to have sex on the couch and Dinah couldn’t bring herself to leave the room. She felt like it was a major violation of privacy, but she couldn’t help it and it wasn't like she’d never seen it before.

But with Laurel, it was different. Laurel was incredibly beautiful and Dinah was entranced by her beauty. She would always catch herself just staring at Laurel. She felt like she was being a total creep, but there wasn’t really much she could do as a ghost. She felt bad because she knew practically everything about Laurel, yet Laurel knew nothing about her. Laurel didn’t even know she existed.

Tonight, Laurel had brought home another person. Laurel did what she normally did, seduced them and then proceeded to make out with them. Dinah hated herself for watching, but she really had nothing better to do. Laurel let out a moan at what the woman was doing to her and Dinah felt something spark in her. Dinah blinked and moved out of the room. She couldn’t understand the feeling she was having and she was shocked when she ran into the bookshelf, knocking over books in the process.

Laurel and the woman quickly jumped up at the sound, staring over in the direction of the bookshelf.

“What the hell was that?” The other woman asked. Laurel got up off the other woman, quickly making her way over to the bookshelf. Dinah froze and held in her breath, regretting that she accidentally made her presence known. She didn’t want to make it worse.

Laurel waved around her arms, trying to feel for something. Dinah knew that wouldn’t work, but commended her for trying. Laurel shook her head and replied to the other woman, “I don’t know. Ummm...can we do this another night?”

Shit, Dinah had ruined her evening. She felt bad, but also felt relieved knowing that she wouldn’t have to watch Laurel sleep with someone else. Dinah wondered why she had that thought, but did her best to ignore it. 

“Yeah of course. Is this place haunted?” The other woman quickly asked, grabbing her shirt off the floor and getting dressed. 

“I…...I don’t know.” Laurel replied, sounding unsure for the first time living there.

“Well, you may wanna find out. Goodbye Laurel.” The other woman quickly let out, making her way out Laurel’s door, not even waiting for Laurel’s response.

Laurel walked over to her door, locking it in the process. She looked back over in the direction of the bookshelf, picking up the books Dinah had knocked over. 

“I’m just going crazy. There is no one here with me.” Laurel said to herself. “And if there is, you might as well make yourself more known.”

Laurel walked over to the middle of the room, clearing her throat. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this, but if there is someone in this room…...please….knock over the books again.” Laurel let out, rolling her eyes at what she just said. “I don’t believe in ghosts, but I just need to know if someone is actually here.”

Dinah considered what she should do. She liked Laurel not knowing who she was. It kept Laurel here and she was afraid that if she revealed herself, Laurel would leave. Dinah didn’t know why, but that broke her heart at the thought of it. It was a stupid feeling really. At the same time, Laurel politely asked, unlike the other people who have lived here before. Laurel, someone who was a skeptic, was talking to someone who may or may not have been there. She didn’t want to make Laurel seem like a fool. 

Laurel sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “I guess there is no one here then.” 

Dinah quickly went over to the bookshelf, knocking books off like she did before. Laurel’s head flew back towards the bookshelf and practically ran up to it. Laurel licked her lips and took a deep breath.

“Was that you or am I going crazy?” Laurel asked, her voice shaking.

Dinah regretted doing that, seeing the fear in Laurel’s eyes. Dinah nodded her head at Laurel’s answer, but quickly realized that was futile because Laurel couldn’t see her. 

“If that was you, touch my arm instead this time.” Laurel let out. Dinah’s eyes widen at Laurel’s request. She didn’t want Laurel to run out, but still didn’t want Laurel to look like a fool.

Dinah obliged and softly brushed her fingers against Laurel’s bare arms. Laurel jumped at that and touched the part on her arm where Dinah was currently touching. Laurel let out a light laugh and smiled.

“You’re actually here. I can’t believe this.” Laurel breathed out, sounding oddly relieved. “In that case, since we’re roommates, can you tell me your name?”

Laurel walked over to her couch, sitting down on it. She patted down on the spot next to her. Dinah assumed that Laurel wanted her to come sit down next to her. Dinah quickly obliged and made her way over to the couch, sitting down on it. Laurel smiled as she sensed someone sitting next to her. 

Laurel grabbed the notebook and pen she had on her coffee table, setting it on the couch. “Can you write your name?” 

Dinah wasn’t sure if it would work. No one ever attempted to communicate with her like this. Dinah was skeptical when she moved her hand to pick up the pen. She let out a huff due to her not being able to pick up the pen.

“Wait, you probably can’t pick up a pen. Hold on.” Laurel quickly let out, as she got up off the couch. Laurel went into her room, rummaging around in one of her drawers. Laurel came back out with paint and opened up the bottle, setting it carefully on the couch. “Try this?”

Dinah moved her finger into the paint bottle, collecting paint onto her finger. She moved her finger to the paper and was shocked when she was able to write out the first letter in her name.

“D? That’s your name?” Laurel asked, raising an eyebrow. Dinah quickly finished the rest of her name. “Dinah. Huh, what a coincidence.”

Dinah tilted her head at that and smiled at Laurel.

“It’s my first name actually. Laurel is just my middle name.” Laurel quickly added, realizing Dinah was probably confused. “So, you’re a woman?”

Dinah spelled out the words yes on the paper and saw Laurel smile at that.

“Good cause if you were a man, I would bolt the fuck out of here.” Laurel commented with a laugh. Dinah laughed at that and smiled at Laurel. Does that mean she would stay then?

“What’s your last name? I want to look you up if that’s okay?” Laurel asked, pulling her tablet out of her bag. Dinah felt herself freeze at that, realizing that Laurel would find stories about her death. “If not, it’s okay.”

Dinah composed herself and wrote her last name down on the piece of paper. She wanted Laurel to get to know her, considering she already knew so much about her. Dinah quickly wrote down her last name, Drake.

Laurel smiled at the blank space next to her and quickly typed in her name, the results quickly coming up as the story of Dinah’s death was popular. Before Laurel even read into the story about her death, she saw a picture of Dinah and let out a whistle, “Oh fuck, you were really hot.”

Dinah blushed at that, despite Laurel not being able to see it. Dinah quickly wrote down a thanks and let Laurel know that she thought she was beautiful as well. Laurel watched as she wrote it down and Dinah felt the place where her heart once was fluttering at the soft smile Laurel had on her face.

Laurel blushed at Dinah saying she was beautiful and letting out a quiet, “Thanks” before going back to figuring out the story behind Dinah’s death. Laurel sat in silence as she read the story, feeling her heart tighten as she read the story. Dinah was murdered. A jealous ex of hers broke into her apartment one night and brutally murdered her. Laurel felt tears form as she read on and quickly got angered at the fact that her murderer never got caught.

Dinah sat there with a sad smile as she knew what Laurel was reading. She wishes that she could do something to comfort Laurel, knowing that reading that couldn’t have been easy. She placed her hand on Laurel’s knee, hoping it would bring her some sort of comfort.

Laurel felt something touch her knee and brought her hand to touch her knee, almost as if her hand was on top of Dinah’s. Laurel quietly cried and placed her tablet down, “I am so sorry that happened to you. You didn’t deserve that.”

Dinah quickly used her other hand to write out to Laurel that it was okay. Laurel shook her head and picked up her tablet again, hoping to maybe find some happy stories about Dinah’s life.

Laurel smiled widely when she noticed that Dinah worked as a firefighter, “You were a firefighter? My father is the captain.”

Dinah wrote down the words yes and that she knew of Laurel’s father, satisfied with what she said when she saw the soft smile that was displayed on Laurel’s face. Fuck, Dinah had it bad and that was a bad thing because after all, she was a ghost.

Laurel continued on reading stories about Dinah’s life and was entranced by the woman she recently discovered in her apartment. About thirty minutes after reading up on Dinah’s life, Laurel set her tablet down, satisfied learning more about the ghost in her apartment. It was oddly comforting that she wasn’t alone. 

Laurel let out a yawn, signaling that she was ready for bed. She got up off the couch and made her way back to her room before stopping, “You could come in here if you want?”

Dinah furrowed her brows at that. There would be no way she could sleep, considering she no longer needed sleep, but she got up off the couch anyways and made her way towards Laurel. She touched Laurel’s arm to let her know she was there and hoping she would know that she would come in there with her.

Laurel touched the place on her arm that Dinah touched and smiled before opening the room to her bedroom door. Laurel quickly got changed, causing Dinah to quickly avert her gaze, despite seeing Laurel nude multiple times. Dinah heard the sound of Laurel getting into bed and turned back around, seeing Laurel lie down on the bed.

Dinah stood there as Laurel struggled to go to sleep, wishing there was something she could do. Laurel sighed before asking, “Could you come lie down? I know you probably don’t need sleep, but it might help me sleep.”

Dinah hesitated, not wanting Laurel to regret inviting a ghost to lie down next to her as she slept. Dinah only made her way over to Laurel when she let out a quiet, “Please.” Dinah couldn’t bring herself to deny Laurel’s request.

Dinah got on the opposite side of the bed, facing Laurel. Dinah brought her hand up to Laurel’s face and caressed her cheek. Laurel closed her eyes at the sensation and felt herself become more relaxed at that. 

Laurel didn’t believe in ghosts before, but now she certainly did and was grateful to have a ghost like Dinah in her life. Laurel let out a quiet, “Goodnight Dinah” before letting sleep take her.

Dinah continued caressing Laurel’s face, but felt sadness inside of her. She felt something for this amazing woman, but she could never be with her or even get the chance to kiss her because she was dead and she didn’t get a second chance. Dinah let out a quiet cry at that realization as Laurel laid there, peacefully sleeping.


End file.
